Gajevy fanfic
by Tokyocatian
Summary: A simple Au where galevy is Wendy's father and atot of flirting. Rated F for fanservice


Gajevy fanfic

By tokyo catian

(Gajeel is a single dad with three exeeds living with him AU)

As Gajeel walked into the new school a smaller girl caught his attention. When he went to introduce himself a student stopped him and said "You are not allowed near Levy brute!"

Gajeel was slightly hurt by that. "So you are Levy." He said Walking past Jet like he didn't exist to the girl at least half his size. "Y-yes." She responded trying not to look

as intimidated as she was. "Nice to meet you shrimp." He said noticing how scared Levy obviously was. She was angry when he said that. "Listen I am only scary when someone

messes with me or the ones I love like my Exeed Panther Lily. Infact I won't bother attaking someone unless the person hurt the ones I love." "That is reassuring I guess?"

"Sorry when you are litaritly raised by a dragon people are hard to talk to." He said. "Oh so you are friends with Natsu?" "No." He replied plainly. Then Jet and Droy inturrupted.

"Hey leave now!" The two students spoke in unision. "What jealous?" He asked Jet. He blushed with a look of defeat in his eye. "Gihihi!" He laughed. "Hey your smart and I could

use some tutoring so if you would be willing to teach a brute with a cat demon thing here is my adress" He said handing her a piece of paper. "Like she would ev-" He went to say

but was inturrupted. "I would love to teach you." "Awa ankante." He let slip. "Wait you speak draconic." She said slightly scaring the man who was several times

her size. "Yes did I not mention I was raised by a dragon?!" "I thought you were lieing." "Uhhhhh." "What did you say?" She asked pulling out a notebook. "Thak you."

"So awa aknte means thank you?" "No akante may sound like it has an a but it is a-con-tae." He said explaining how to pronounce thank you in the rare language. "See you after school."

She said like she knew him her whole life and even winked at him. Turning around Jet and Droy's jaws were practicaly drilling to the core of the earth as they sat there dumbfounded.

School proceeded like normal a few fights here and there exept he was not participating in them. After school he ran home to greet his adopted daughter Wendy. "Hey daddy." Wendy called.

"Good to see you kiddo." Gajeel returned. There was a knocking on thier door. "Hey kiddo can you get it I am making dinner." "Ok dad." "Hey cutie." Levy said as Wendy opened the door.

"Daddy is that your girlfriend?" She called to a blushing man in the kitchen. "No. Come here kiddo you too shrimp. I am making dinner join us." "Yay dinner!" Charle Happy

Wendy and Pantherlily yelled running to the table. "Whats with the little girl calling you daddy wierdo?" Levy asked. "What is with the two boys drooling on my window wierdo?"

He asked in return. "Well anyway she had bad parents who did some...unsavory things to her before they were arrested for pedophilia,rape,assult,and,attempted murdur...all on her."

"Dear lord!" she exclaimed. "And so I adopted her last year cuz my dad was the lawer on her case." He finished with a heart-broken look. "So daddy what did you make?" Wendy asked

with obvious hunger. "Soup with rice for Wendy tuna for Happy and kiwi salad for Pantherlily aswell as chicken salad for Charle and Steak with rice balls for us." He said like

they had that kind of meal every day. Levy looked at gajeel like he was crazy. He signaled for Levy to come closer abd he whispered "Did you draw the line that Happy likes Charle

but the best part she likes him back but is clinging on to the fact that she is a princess." "Funny right?" she nodded and after a while she had to leave and the kids (and exeeds)

had to go to bed. Oddly after he had tucked Wendy in and went to sleep Gajeel saw a diary labled Wendy's diary. After reading it he figured out that his thirt-teen year old

daughter had a crush on this Rouge kid. He simply blew it off but placed the diary open on the page she mentioned said crush.

The Next Day

"DAD!" Wendy yelled at the top of her lungs before stomping downstairs. "Yes sweetie." He responded with a fake smile. "WHY DID YOU READ IT?!" She screamed loud enough for the

whole nieghborhood to hear. A worried Levy was quickly at the door. Once she got inside She saw a very calm dad watching a very angry and blushing daughter scream and wave her arms

around. "What happened here?" She laughed. "I read her diary and found out tha-" He said but was inturrupted by Wendy. "DON'T YOU SAY IT." "She-" "IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE SAY

NOTHING!" "Has-" "NO!" "A-" "NO!" "Crush-" "HSSSSSSS!" "ON-" "GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGGRGRGR" "Some kid named Rouge." "Your dead to me." Wendy said calmly.


End file.
